<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dracula's New Thing by Bacner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743461">Dracula's New Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner'>Bacner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics 1998), Buffy the Vampire Slayer - fandom, DC Comics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Gotham City (mentioned), Some Humor, Xander &amp; Buffy friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Xander help Dracula reinvent himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xander &amp; Dracula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dracula's New Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts">joli_camarillo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts">Patty_Parker60</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to their respective owners.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nobody loves me,” Dracula complained.</p><p>“So change your image,” Xander suggested brightly. “Get rid of all the bad habits, for a start.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t smoke-“</p><p>“But you drink!”</p><p>“So I am diet dependent!”</p><p>“And it’s a tie,” Buffy nodded to both men at once. “Maybe you should move to a big city instead.”</p><p>“I don’t like the sun.”</p><p>“Neither do any other vampires.”</p><p>“I prefer black.”</p><p>“So do many of Goths.”</p><p>“I’m undead.”</p><p>“So, take sport bike racing – it’ll be your sport!” Xander suggested brightly.</p><p>“And I’ve got no reflection.”</p><p>“Yup, sport bikes, all the way!”</p><p>Dracula’s gaze became more coherent.</p><p>“I can change shapes and I drink blood.”</p><p>“Well, blood-drinking is a downer, but I got an idea,” Buffy replied.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>“That was cruel. And only temporary,” Xander shook his head. “What if he runs out of criminals?”<p>“In Gotham city? I don’t think so,” Buffy replied flippantly.</p><p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: this takes place after "Wolves at the Gate" S8 story arch.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>